Chitose Taira/Story Route
This is a guide for unlocking Chitose's story route. Before attempting this story, it might be prudent to coordinate the main character's birthday for best results. Since Chitose is a sub-character who does not use the intimacy format as the main party, the player cannot actually track their progress with her. The player can boost their intimacy with Chitose by performing the following actions after her first on-screen appearance: #pick responses in which the main character lacks confidence during story events (e.g.: "I'm scared...", "I don't think I can do it.") #fail to obtain any items during the game's mini-game sequences #fail the investigation stages and/or obtaining the complete support of the divine aides Try to keep saves at the start of the third and fourth chapters to recover from mistakes. If her events do not occur within the given time limit, complete all other story/romance events and try re-loading from a save within the scheduled date. Requirements do not need to be maintained once all three events are finished. Friendship Events First Stage ;Time Limit :Chapter 3 ~ Chapter 4 :November 12 ~ onwards (11/12 ~); early morning "I hear a bell. It feels a little foreboding. Like something's about to happen..." 鈴の音...。なんだか、胸騒ぎがする。何かが起こるような...。 *Let's check it out. -> Go to A''' 確かめに行ってみよう *Maybe I should ask Yukarihime first. -> Go to '''B 紫姫に相談してみようかな *No thanks. Sounds scary. -> Event failed やめておこう　こわいことかもしれない B': '"I really think something's going on though..." きっと何かが起こるんだと思うんだけど...。 *Let's check it out. The bell's chiming will guide me. -> Go to A''' 確かめに行ってみたいの　鈴の音が導いてくれるよ *Should be fine if I don't do anything. -> Event failed 何もしなくて平気かな '''A: (...She's quiet. I don't she's going to do anything bad but...) （...静かだ。何か悪いことが起こる感じはしないけど...） *Why did you tell me about the Dragon God's bell? どうして龍神の鈴が教えてくれたんだろう *Are you going to defile this place too? -> Event failed あなたはここを穢しにきたの？ *Why are you here? どうしてあなたはここにいるの (...This is awkward... What now? Maybe I should—Oh yeah, I should her ask her that.) （...き、気まずい...。どうしよう。何か――そうだ、お願いしてみようか） *Can you maybe stop creating a barrier? -> Success 結界を作るのをやめてもらえないかな *(I'll keep quiet.) -> Success （黙っていよう...） Second Stage ;Time Limit :Chapter 4 only :December 6 ~ onwards (12/6 ~); early morning "Chitose's bell and mine..." 千歳の鈴と私の鈴...。 *I'll go. I want to see her myself. 私が行ってみよう　確かめてみたい *Yukarihime and my guardians can take care of it. -> Event failed 紫姫や八葉のみんなに任せてしまおう "Yeah, what am I doing here?" そう言えば、どうしてだろう? *I wanted to talk to you again. -> Go to A''' もう一度、話ができないかと思って *I thought you were going to create another impurity. -> Go to '''B あなたがここを穢すのかと思って B': '"Huh, what do you mean? You mean the holy land is something you want to exist forever, and you're not defiling Kyou?" え？　どういうこと？　京は穢れなくて、ずっと存在する――それが今浄土ということ？ *I don't understand. Can you explain it to me? -> Go to A''' 意味がよくわからない... 説明してもらえる？ *I don't buy it. -> Event failed そんなの信じられない '''A: "Chitose, are you really thinking that you'll save Kyou?" 千歳...あなたは本当に京を救いたいと思ってるの？ *How about we try to understand one another better? -> Success なら、私たちはもっとわかりあえるんじゃない？ *I feel the same way. -> Success 私は京を救いたいと思ってる Third Stage ;Time Limit :Chapter 4 only :December 16 ~ 27 (12/16 ~ 12/27); evening (complete three tasks on an outing in Kyou) "Can Chitose and I really not understand each other? That's what she said but..." ...千歳と私は、本当にわかりあえないのかな。彼女はそう言ってたけど...。 *I want to talk to her one more time. -> Go to A''' もう一度　話をしてみたい *Nah, it's not going anywhere. We're enemies after all. -> Event failed やっぱりだめかな... 私たちは敵同士だもの '''A: (So the Dragon God stopped time just so he could call Chitose.) (これは龍神様が千歳を呼ぶためにわざと時間を戻したのか) *I wanted to talk to you. -> Go to B''' もう一度あなたを話をしたかったから *I don't know why I called for you. -> Go to '''C どうしてあなたを呼んだかわからない *Why did you come? -> Go to C''' あなたはどうして来てくれたの？ '''B: (Is that how it is? Are we that different from one another?) (そうなんだろうか、私たちはそんなに違うんだろうか) *But I still don't get it. Are you sure we can't understand one another? -> Go to C''' でもまだ、わからないよ　理解し合えないかどうかは *Maybe you're right... -> Event failed そうかもしれない　私たちは違いすぎる... '''C: You're trying to save the capital too, right? あなたも、京を守りたいのよね *Hey, let's try to compromise. -> Success ねえ、私たち違う方法を探そうよ *I'm the same way. We have the same goal. -> Success 私もそうだよ、私たちは同じ目的を持ってるよ *But isn't it a bad idea to let the capital's energy stagnate? -> Success でも、京の気がよどむのはまずくない？ *You're really trying to destroy it! -> Event failed あなたが京を滅ぼそうとしてるんだよ！ If Karin is simultaneously romancing Yukitaka, this message option will appear as an easter egg. It will not affect Chitose's ending or story route. (Is she the reason why Yukitaka came to Kyou?) （ひょっとして、だから幸鷹さんが京に降りてきたの？） *But he did come to Kyou that time. でも幸鷹さんはその時に京に呼ばれてたよ *(Ugh, this is too confusing. I won't bring it up.) （ううん、わからない　黙っておこう） Ending If the three events are successfully completed, the player can unlock Chitose's ending. To see it, these procedures must take place: #Choose the text option: "I want to save Chitose too, so I won't give up." (千歳も助けたいしあきらめたくない) #Avoid favoring any guardian who offers to accompany the protagonist. #Forgo Yukarihime's ending. Can still bring the princess along as it will not affect Chitose's ending. #If the player has romanced Akram, choose the text option during the final confrontation: "I'll protect Kyou with Chitose." (千歳と一緒に京を守ろう) Defeat the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. Her ending can be seen again in the game's Bonus section. Category:Walkthroughs